Starships
by Princess Noel Stella
Summary: Being the daughters of 2 Winx Club members isn't easy, as Avril and Amber are learning but when they are accused of commting a crime they didn't, will they fight through or give up? Rated T for language, next generation fic mainly Stella and Bloom's kid
1. Chapter 1

Wake up, come on, wake up, I thought, attempting to make my body move. Nope. It was no use. I was too sore, too tired, and too…done. I was done with it all. I opened my eyes, and suddenly last night came spilling back to me….the forest, the fire, Amber…

Oh, crap, Amber! I had to find her, to make sure she was okay. I bolted upright and scanned around, looking for her, when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay, Avril, honest, lie down." I turned around and stared into my best friends brilliant blue eyes, which were set ablaze. "We have to leave. Go somewhere, from Eraklyon and Sparks. We need to leave."

"What did I do last night?"

"You did what anyone with a brain would do-protected yourself. But I doubt they'll believe us now. Come on-we have to go."

"But what about your parents?"

"They've got three other kids they obviously love more than me and a whole kingdom to rule-they will hardly notice I'm gone."

"But, Amber-"

"No buts. We have to leave now, if we want to survive."

"Amber, you can't-you did nothing wrong, you stay here-" I said, and the alarm sounded in the distance.

"No! We are in this together, Avril ! Come on, run!" She said, grabbing my wrist. And I ran like I had never run before.

So, i didn't reveal much, it seems like i always start books this way...I'm a strange child. Alright, well, here's a slight background:

Avril is the daughter of Stella and Brandon

Amber(Ember, like fire? I know, well played, haha) is the daughter of Sky and Bloom and has three other siblings, and is the middle child.

More to be revealed :D I PROMISE to update, i have just been so unbelievably busy! I pinky promise...please review, please!


	2. The Night It Happened

AVRIL'S POV  
We kept running, not daring looking behind us to see if anyone was there. We were both to terrified of what happened last night…we had to get out now, before things got any worse.

We hadn't always been this way. We were good kids. We just were in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Amber was perfect. No, that was an understatement. Amber was my best friend, biggest supporter, and my sister. Our moms were best friends back when they went to Alfea College for Fairies, and unlike most stories where the mom's throw the kids together, I actually became friends with Amber. She had a fire inside her heart that blazed with more passion than anything you'd ever seen. Her wild, kinky-curly orange-red hair matched her determined spirit, and her dazzling, sky blue eyes resembled her open heart. If you didn't love Amber, there was something wrong. Maybe you were just insane.

I, on the other hand, was not anywhere near perfect. I had one older sibling, Liam, and Liam was goddamn _perfect._ Got good grades, had girls fawning over him, great in sports, handsome; he had eyebrow length gold blonde hair and huge biceps; he was the definition of perfect. My mom and dad loved him best, that was easy to tell. I was always the disappointment child: I was horrid at math, couldn't play sports to save my life, outspoken, and not the cutest kid. I always felt left out. Expect, when Amber was around. Amber was the only one who ever was really there.

Then, the summer that I turned 14, something changed. I grew taller, lost my baby fat, and my dark hair turned into a chocolate-butterscotch mixed color. Boys began paying attention to me, and Mom started buying frilly dresses and purses. I hated it. She dolled me up like those Barbie dolls you hear about on Earth. The best thing I could do? Rebel.

And, so I did. I got a nose stud and my belly button pierced, which got Mom enraged. Then, I started hanging out with older people-sometimes five, or even ten years older. Amber always stuck around to get me out of trouble. I would push envelopes, and she would let me, but sometimes I just flung them open, and she'd have to seal them shut.

But she couldn't have sealed this envelope, it had been open far too long. My mom had warned me it was dangerous to get involved with these people. I replayed the fight my parents had just last night….

_"She's going to kill herself if she continues to be around that group of people!" _

"_She's okay, Stell!" My dad would try to reassure her, but she shut him up. _

_ "What type of girl isn't into shopping and dresses and royalty?" _

"_Stella, she's 15 years old! She's still trying to find herself, just give her some time to-" _

_ "What is wrong with that child? I just don't see how exactly she's my child, at all! We're all alike-a big family full of stubborn people, but she's so set against us!" _

_ "Stella, you aren't giving her enough credit! Life is harder for teenagers now than it was back when we were teens!" _

"_She needs to find another excuse, Brandon, because I'm up to my eye brows with her antics!" _

And that's how it went. I did a few stupid things and was even more disowned. So, I just dropped off the face of Solaria. I spent the night traveling from my kingdom to Sparks, Aunt Bloom and Uncle Sky's Kingdom. I loved both of them, and was blessed enough for them to become my god parents. But I knew if they found me, they'd call up my parents faster than a bullet. So, I snuck up to Amber's window, tapped twice, then again three times, and she threw open her window.

"Hey, Av, what are you doing here?"

"Asking to see if you could come hang out and just chill."

"It's like eleven at night and I have school tomorrow…so, yes!" She giggled, jumping onto the balcony. "You wanna go to our spot in the forest?" She asked, her red curls being whipped in the wind.

"Yes," I breathed, feeling the moon beating down on me. It channeled something in me and woke me up, and I felt a surge of unexplainable energy.

We made the twenty feet jump off the tower with no problems, Amber catching herself at the bottom in a fire basket. "Are you sure you weren't given cat powers?" She giggled, pointing out that I had landed on my feet unmoved and unharmed.

"Positive, chickita. We still haven't even figured out my powers. Grisellda is peeved that I can do complicated spells, but don't know my own power."

"Don't let her get to you-she's a crazy old woman anyway." Ella shrugged as we walked through the clearing in the forest.

"I know…but I still don't appreciate anyway tearing me down."

"Uh-oh. Something's happened. What? Was it your mom?"

"You know what she said, Am? Do you? She said she didn't understand how I could ever possibly be her daughter! She's fed up with me, well, the feeling is mutual."

"Oh, stop. You don't mean that, do you? You love your mom!"

"I loved. L-o-v-e-D. I'm done with this, they can keep up that happy little life with Liam, since he's so damn perfect anyway."

"Avril, I know you are mad know, but, you're so much stronger than anyone that hurts you, and maybe your mom just doesn't see what's she's doing is harmful."

"That's bull. I mean, seriously." I froze. "Did you hear that?"

"Come on, Av, don't freak me out. You know I scare easily."

"I'm not….seriously, listen. There it is again." A low growling sound erupted somewhere in the distance, and I heard the breath escape from Amber's lungs. We pressed our backs together, and glanced all around.

"Do we turn back?"

"No, it could follow us. It could get your family."

"No, not-"

"I know, we stay here. No, you, you run. I'll fight it off."

"No, Avril! We fight together. And maybe it's not dangerous. Maybe-"

As she tried to reason with herself and I, a large, gray wolf sprang from the bushes. Scratch that. It trampled and flattened the bushes, and it was gigantic. I knew what it was-a werewolf, a wild breed, blood drinking werewolf. Worse than any other type of werewolf, and they weren't even existent on Sparks. But here it was. I felt Amber's body began to build up a scream, but I silenced her quickly.

"Don't make a sound."

Just then a couple appeared behind us, murmuring of something. We glanced behind to try to silence them, but the wolf tried to jump on top of us. We ducked, and it landed on top of the couple, and made them their meal.

Then, the wolf got even more horrific. It changed forms. Now smiling back at us….was my face and body. I began to shake and this time I couldn't help myself but I let out a scream. This was no typical werewolf. This was a Darkix Shape shifter. The shape shifter was out of luck, I hadn't known what my power was. But that didn't matter to it. "I've heard about you," It said with my voice. "You're the princess of Solaria, daughter of Stella and Brandon, huh? You don't even know your power and yet it's predicted you are going to be one of the three…I've heard about you from some of the people down on Rainsons…be careful who you talk to, Princess."

It ran towards us, again shifting fates to its wolf form. Amber put up a protective shield, but she wasn't strong enough in her Winx form to hold it off for long. I scanned my brain for an idea-then I remembered-the safety pins on my skirt! I could combine them and make them into one giant sword!

I did so quickly, and Amber pulled back the shield and I plunged it into the beast's heart. It howled aloud, and stumbled onto the grass. It shifted back into its original form-a young boy with midnight hair and pale skin, and black eyes. He murmured, 'The Master will get revenge on you.' And just like that, his life was gone.

"Come on, let's just keep walking. We can make it to the other side of the forest where it's safe by one if we hurry," she said, grabbing me by the wrist. "Hurry!"

We ran and ran, farther away, passing more bodies and more blood. I got sick, but Amber said to keep running. If we turned back, we could have woken up the dead, and it would have taken longer. But then, a pair of baby pink wings flew by us.

"Hold your breath, close your eyes, it's a sleeping pixie, it'll-" Amber said, and then fell to the ground fast asleep. I attempted to help her up, but then the pixie flew by me, and sprinkled dust atop my head. And then, I too was out like a light.


	3. We need a plan

"Avril?" I heard a voice call, and I woke up to see my best friend Amber in tears next to me.

"Amber, sweetie, what happened?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her.

"The wolf-the Darkix shapeshifter, he was here….He almost got me but you-" Her blue eyes turned concerning, and looked at me.

"I what, Am?"

"You protected me….like, you saved my life, Avril. I literally could feel him above me."

"Amber, that's insane-he's dead."

"His spirit wasn't, and he tried to take my form. Avril, I don't think you know what we're up against. No ones been able to catch a Darkix for centuries. All of these killings…"

"Look like we did them…" I muttered, pulling my fingers through my light brown hair. "Oh my god….if no one is here to catch them, it looks like we killed all these people. There's at least a hundred people here,"

"And they are all sparks citizens…..oh my gosh. These poor people didn't even have a chance…."

"No, Amber you can run, you can get away from this," I noticed the rising sun gleam, and I bit my lip. "Go, get out, I can handle this."

"No! We're in this together, we'll take this to the magic dimension council."

I groaned. "Amber, they are all the way at Red Fountain! How the hell are we supposed to reach that without your parents, guards, the magix dimension, and my stuck up brother seeing us?"

"He's not stuck up," Amber barked, then began snapping her fingers.

"Holy sunburst. You like Liam, don't you. Don't you?" I asked, incredibly annoyed.

"That's not important, what we need to do now is find disguises!"

"As what? Bushes? Trees?" I began yelling, taking my anger out on her. From my mother's growing disappointment to waking up in a forest of dead bodies, I wasn't exactly in the most peaceful of moods.

Amber's deep blue eyes looked hard into mine. "If we freak out, this will never work. We can prove everything will be fine. We just need to think."

"We're going to Red Fountain, right?"

"Yes, that's where the council meets. The next meeting is in two months from now."

"What better disguises than to blend into the crowd?" A smile cast upon my face. "This way you can protect those of Eraklyon and Sparks, and prove to the council our innocence, and have a cover."

"Avril, what are you actually saying?" Her pale cheeks blushed almost as red as her hair.

"I say we join Red Fountain."

"You're insane!" She whisper-shouted, her blue orbs growing larger. "We'll surely get caught!"

"Really, and you're worried why, Adam?" I scoffed, angry at the situation and her lack of trust in me. "We can't go to Alfea-we'll be kicked out before we even arrive. Cloud Tower is out of the question, Beta Prep would chew us up alive-"

"And Red Fountain's our ticket to success," She realized, her silky voice just a whisper.

"And to survival." I said placing a hand on her shoulder. "I may not know my powers, but I've always been skilled at metamorphism."

Her eyes filled with tears. "Can I say goodbye to my mom and dad?"

My heart broke in my chest, and I looked at my best friend truthfully. "If they knew, then we all would get hurt."

She swallowed a sob. " I understand," She replied. "Change me."


End file.
